


Rearviewmirror

by heartskippedabeat13



Category: Faberry - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartskippedabeat13/pseuds/heartskippedabeat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry. One-shot. A veces es necesario distanciarse de las cosas para poder mirar hacia atrás, a través de una especie de espejo retrovisor, y así comprender con más claridad que fue lo que sucedió… y como se llegó al punto en el que se está en ese momento. O al menos eso es lo que necesito Rachel. Eso, y la ayuda de Quinn Fabray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearviewmirror

**Author's Note:**

> REARVIEWMIRROR
> 
> I gather speed from you fucking with me, once and for all I'm far away  
> I hardly believe, finally the shades, are raised.  
> Saw things so much clearer once you were in my rearviewmirror

"Estas segura de que esto es lo que queres?" preguntó Hiram, volteándose y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rachel, quien estaba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana.

"Si, considero que esta decisión se prevé como la más adecuada para todos" respondió sin mirarlo, manteniendo la mirada perdida en gente que caminaba por el campus, ajena a todo lo que los rodeaba.

"Rae, hija, estuvimos ahorrando toda la vida para este momento. Podemos permitirnos alquilar un departamento para que estés tranquila y tengas tu propio espacio, un lugar en donde vocalizar sin molestar a un compañero de cuarto y-" agregaba Leroy intentando conseguir alguna respuesta más elaborada.

"Papá, Papi…." Interrumpió, en medio de un suspiro, volteando y dando un par de pasos para aproximarse a sus padres. "Considero innecesario emplear ese dinero en el alquiler de un departamento. Un análisis superficial me permite arribar a la conclusión de que viviendo en el campus me ahorraría, de traslado en transporte público, no menos de ochenta y cinco minutos al día. Minutos que podría destinar a alguna tarea mucho más productiva. Tan solo basta examinar el tiempo estimado en realizar el viaje en subte, tomando como punto de partida un departamento que este ubicado a no más de tres cuadras de una boca de subte..." Razonó, ante la mirada dubitativa de sus padres.

"Es esto lo que queres entonces?" atinó a cuestionar Leroy.

"Si, esto es lo que quiero. Es más rápido y seguro. Y además considero que va a ser un factor determinante en el desarrollo de mi vida social en NYADA. Voy a necesitar hacer amigos y… y compartir habitación con otra alumna va a ejercer un efecto positivo en mí vida después de todo lo que pasó" dijo bajando su mirada, tragando saliva y conteniendo las lágrimas que se encimaban, pujando por salir al exterior. "No quiero estar sola…" finalizó con un hilo de voz, inmediatamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire y sonriéndoles a sus padres, aunque ninguno de los tres creyó en la veracidad de dicho gesto.

Hiram la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y suspiro hondo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte sin importar cuanto le dolía verla tan quebrada. "Qué les parece si vamos a buscar un buen restaurant para comer antes de volver al hotel?"

"Eso suena perfecto, Papi" respondió separándose de él y dando una última mirada a la habitación que, en cuestión de días, se iba a convertir en su nuevo hogar.

Era el segundo día de Rachel y sus padres en Nueva York. En el día anterior los tres habían estado buscando un departamento para que la morocha ocupase, una vez que se mudase a aquella ciudad para empezar con sus clases en NYADA. Sin embargo Rachel finalmente habia optado por quedarse con una habitación en el campus, haciendo uso de esa comodidad, que le habia sido ofrecida por la institución.

Luego de la ruptura con Finn, y del rechazo que Kurt habia sufrido por parte de NYADA, lo último que quería era llegar a una ciudad nueva encontrándose completamente sola.

Rachel y sus padres caminaron durante varios minutos envueltos en conversaciones triviales, la misma que solo ceso cuando ingresar a un pequeño restaurant en el cual ordenaron la comida, para luego ser retomada nuevamente, discutiendo la obra de Broadway a la que habían asistido la noche anterior.

Pero a medida que la cena se lleva adelante, Rachel fue sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, sin importar cuanto esfuerzo sus padres pusiesen en distraerla.

Desde que habia partido de Lima, luego de que Finn pusiese un punto final a su relación, Rachel solo habia logrado sentir que esa presión que comprimía su pecho se evaporaba, alivianando el peso en su cabeza, cuando habia pasado horas mensajeandose con Quinn.

Ese fue el único momento en el que por un rato pudo olvidarse de como la persona por la que estaba dispuesta a dejar todo le rompía el corazón sin ningún tipo de remordimientos.

Su celular sonó en su bolso, y Rachel se apresuró a chequear si el emisor del mensaje era Finn, pero tal cual habia sucedido el día anterior no lo era, sino que en su lugar quien volvía a escribirle era Kurt.

_Tvía no puedo creer q anoche hayas visto Once… Steve Kazee es tan increíble como lo parece en entrevistas?_

Rachel exhaló profundamente, no obstante procedió a responder.

**Es increíblemente talentoso. Ojalá puedas venir y comprobarlo por vos mismo dentro de poco.**

Envió el mensaje y posó el celular al lado de su plato sin decir nada más, sabía que la falta de entusiasmo en su respuesta iba a hacer que Kurt desistiese de escribirle en ese momento.

Al menos estaba agradecida por el cambio de tópico, ya que la noche anterior Kurt le habia escrito sin parar presionándola para hablar sobre algo de lo cual aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

"Hay algo que quieras hacer antes de volver a Lima?" preguntó, con una cálida sonrisa, Hiram.

Rachel dejó los cubiertos a un costado, tomó en sus manos la servilleta para limpiar la comisura de su boca y alzó la vista para sentirse un poco más contenida al observar el amor que irradiaban los ojos de su padre. "No, Papi, solo quiero volver a casa de una vez por todas"

Hiram asintió sin indagar mucho más, volviendo a su plato.

Rachel por su parte volvió a tomar el celular entre sus manos para conectarse a su Facebook y entretenerse mientras sus padres conversaban animadamente sobre un pequeño viaje, que tenían planeado para dentro de unas semanas.

La morocha se deslizó por los feeds buscando novedades de Finn. Pero su atención se la robó una foto de Quinn, que Brittany acababa de subir. La rubia se mostraba dispersa en su celular, ajena a su alrededor, sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo fotografiada.

Rachel sonrió al ver una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa que no muchas veces Quinn dejaba ver.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la aplicación e ingreso a sus mensajes, más precisamente al historial con Quinn y sin darle vueltas en su cabeza se decidió a escribirle.

Quinn, por su parte, terminaba de cambiarse para luego agarrar el bolso con sus cosas y abandonar el club donde habia permanecido desde hacía más de dos horas.

Desde que habia protagonizado el accidente, su cuerpo habia evolucionado a pasos agigantados, no obstante ella quería llegar a recuperar total estado físico y para eso acudía en varias oportunidades a sesiones de kinesiología y fisioterapia que le permitían seguir fortaleciendo sus músculos y ampliar su capacidad física.

Desde hacía más de un mes las sesiones habían pasado a tener lugar en el gimnasio, el mismo se hallaba ubicado dentro del LLTC -Lima Lawn Tennis Club-, club al cual Quinn acudía desde pequeña junto a su hermana.

La rubia tomo el bolso con su cosas, cerro su casillero y salió del vestuario. Atravesó el gimnasio saludando a su profesor y a su kinesiólogo, y luego decidió salir por la puerta trasera del mismo para dirigirse hacia la salida lateral.

Aun le esperaban varias cuadras hasta su casa, pero no se quejaba, luego del accidente, evitaba usar el auto. Aun no estaba preparada psicológicamente para sentarse detrás del volante, y tener que pedirle a Judy que la llevase y la trajese todo el tiempo no era una idea que le agradara.

Tan solo una cuadra habia recorrido cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

Sin darle importancia lo tomó y su rostro se ilumino acompañado de una enorme sonrisa al ver que el mensaje de texto era de Rachel.

**Con lo concentrada que estás en tu celular dudo que me quieras responder a mí, pero.. Hola :)**

Quien se detuvo y frunció el ceño releyendo el mensaje otra vez, no entendía a qué se refería, sin embargo la invadía cierta adrenalina producto de volver a recibir novedades suyas.

_Quien te dijo que estoy concentrada en mi celular, Berry?_

**Oh, respondiste! :)… Nadie me dijo nada, lo vi con mis propios ojos ;)**

Quien volvió a detenerse luego de caminar un par de pasos más, y por acto reflejo se giró hacia un lado y otro, observando hacia su alrededor pero no encontró nada ni nadie sospechoso.

_No entiendo nada, pero estoy segura de que tus ojos te fallaron._

**No, te vi concentrada en tu celular. Brittany subió la foto, no estas con ella?.**

_No, jajaja. No la veo desde el sábado, y mi celular estuvo en mi bolso desde hace 2 horas así que…_

**Oh.**

_:)_

_Reconoce que eso fue solo una excusa para escribirme, sabias perfectamente que esa foto no era nueva._

**Ay si, Quinn! me descubriste. No podía contenerme más, necesitaba escribirte.**

_No te esfuerces tanto en hacer que me lo crea, eh!._

**Soy buena actriz pero creo que vos, en este momento, me estas exigiendo mucho.**

_Jajaja, IDIOTA!._

**Cuida ese lenguaje, Fabray.**

_Obligame._

**No es lindo que una chica tan linda como vos hable así, pero es tu vida, hace lo que quieras.**

_Soy linda?._

**Solo eso rescatas de todo lo que dije?.**

_Si :)_

**No te lo dije varias veces ya?.**

_Quiero que me lo digas una vez más._

**No.**

_Por qué no?._

**Porque no quiero hacerlo.**

_Eso no es una respuesta digna de una futura estrella de Broadway. Así le va a responder a los periodistas?._

**Crees que soy una futura estrella de Broadway?.**

_No te lo dije varias veces ya?._

**Quiero que lo digas una vez más :)**

_HEY! Te estas burlando de mí!._

**Puede ser, pero quiero que me lo digas.**

_No._

**Por qué no?.**

_Porque no ._

**Somos dos idiotas.**

_El vocabulario, Berry._

**Sos insoportable, Quinn.**

_Si? Bueno es una lástima que hayas puesto tanto esfuerzo en conseguir la amistad de alguien insoportable. Deberíamos dejar de intentar?._

**No.**

_:)_

**Que estás haciendo?.**

_Vos sos la que está en Nueva York, y me preguntas a mí que hago en Lima?_

**Sí. Distraeme :).**

_Rachel Berry, me estas usando?._

_Jajaja ahorra la respuesta, fue solo una broma._

**No te uso, solo me gusta hablar con vos.** **Por sms no me intimidas**

_Te intimido?_

**Basta, decime que estás haciendo, no sé, algo.**

_Estoy caminando hacia casa, no doy más. Solo quiero llegar y ducharme y comerme todo lo que encuentre a mi paso._

**Dónde estabas?.**

_En el gym. Voy tres o cuatro veces por semana, con mi kinesiólogo, para recuperar masa muscular y ponerme en forma._

Quinn siguió caminando, y al notar que Rachel no contestaba termino por volver a guardar su celular, pensando que quizás estaba ocupada y a eso se debía la falta de respuesta.

Caminó tres cuadras más e ingreso a su casa dando grandes zancadas. "Mamá, ya llegue!" se apresuró a gritar, tirando sus llaves en la pequeña mesita que estaba junto a la puerta, en su paso hacia la escalera.

"Estoy saliendo, Quinn. Te deje la comida en el microondas para que la calientes" respondió Judy desde la cocina

"Gracias!" agradeció a medida que su voz se perdía a lo lejos.

Ingresó a su cuarto, dejó el bolso en un costado, volvió a revisar el celular e hizo una mueca de frustración al ver que Rachel aún no había respondido. Aun así no volvió a escribirle y optó por ir a ducharse antes de bajar a almorzar.

No más de treinta minutos después, ya se hallaba sentada en una banqueta en la cocina.

Su pelo caía lánguido, sobre su hombro, apenas húmedo. Y sus ojos descansaban ansiosos en la pantalla de su celular. Celular que no sonó en ese momento, mientras devoraba la lasaña que su madre le habia dejado, ni en los minutos posteriores.

Recién cuando estaba recostada en su cama, inmersa en su computadora chateando con Santana, el celular volvió a sonar.

Quinn se apresuró a leerlo y sonrió al ver que efectivamente era de Rachel.

**Perdón :(**

_Está todo bien, debes estar ocupada. Aproveche tu ausencia para ducharme y comer algo ;)_

**No, Quinn. Perdoname porque el accidente fue mi culpa, y si no fuese por eso no deberías perder tu tiempo con médicos o en el gimnasio. No sé cómo podes seguir hablándome.**

Quinn cerró su notebook al tiempo que leía el mensaje y se mordía el labio pensando cual era el modo más adecuado de contestar a eso, luego de una breve batalla interna intentó romper los esquemas y llamarla.

"Hola?" se escuchó la voz dubitativa de Rachel, en tono casi inaudible

Quinn sonrió para sí misma ante el comportamiento pero decidió obviarlo. "Berry…"

"Quien habla?"

La rubia rodo los ojos sin saber si Rachel estaba jugando con ella o si esa pregunta era verídica. Finalmente respondió con voz divertida, tratando de no ponerle más tensión de la que seguramente ya tenía. "Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"Berry!"

"Quinn?"

"No tenes identificador de llamadas?"

"Si, pero… Por qué me llamas?"

"Porque sos una idiota," alegó sin dar vueltas, dejándose caer en la cama y fijando su vista en el techo. Ante el silencio del otro lado de la línea, decidió proseguir. "Deja de pedirme perdón y de culparte por algo que no causaste. Es la vida, las cosas pasan, no podes culparte, ni siquiera yo lo hago, así que-"

"Pero es mi culpa, si yo no hubiese-" interrumpió, afligida.

"Hey, pensé que esto lo habíamos hablado." se apresuró para ser ella quien interrumpiese el inminente monólogo. "No es culpa de nadie, ya pasó, yo estoy bien. Olvídate"

"De verdad estas bien? Por qué vas al gimnasio a entrenar con un kinesiólogo monitoreando tus rutinas si estás bien?"

"Por qué toda mi vida practique deportes y no soporto estar sin hacer nada. Al menos en el gimnasio recupero mi condición física y quemo un poco de energía, caso contrario me voy a volver loca"

"No me gustó todo lo que pasó, y vos nunca me dejaste hablarlo"

"Necesitas hacerlo?"

"Si"

Quinn suspiro hondo y se mordió el labio, censurando su impulso de negarle eso.

Pero Rachel sonaba tan abatida que no podía negarle nada, y si la morocha quería hablar, ella le iba a otorgar eso. "Cuando nos veamos lo hacemos, prometo escucharte, pero no más que eso"

"Con que me escuches alcanza. Nunca pude decir nada porque vos ignorabas lo que paso, y porque el resto de las personas entendían que no era culpa sino mi necesidad de llamar la atención"

"Yo sé que no era eso, te conozco y sé que te preocupaste por mi… lo sé, Rach"

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio, en el cual inconscientemente ambas espejaron el ritmo de la respiración y los latidos del corazón de la otra. Y en los que cada una pensó en algo para decir, solo para terminar no haciéndolo y aumentando el atípicamente cómplice silencio.

"Que estás haciendo?"

"Eh… nada" murmuró Rachel mirando a su alrededor. La morocha seguía sentada en los pies de su cama, pequeña valija a un costado aguardando por sus padres para abandonar el hotel y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

"Estoy intentando, eh! Pero si no me ayudas no puedo" bromeó Quinn, rodando sobre la cama y volviendo a abrir su computadora para calmar los posibles insultos que Santana debería estar emitiendo en su contra.

"No estoy haciendo nada, estoy sentada en la cama de mi hotel, esperando a mis papás para ir al aeropuerto"

"Volves hoy?"

"Si"

Quinn rodó los ojos, dejando escapar una absurda risa, al ver el monologo de Santana en el chat, y solo respondió con un  _'no puedo hablar ahora, vuelvo en un rato'_.

"Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto Rachel confundida por la reacción de Quinn.

"Eh?"

"Te estabas riendo"

"Oh, sí… fue culpa de Santana"

"Estas con ella?"

"No, me estaba hablando en el chat"

"Estoy interrumpiendo?"

"No, ella lo hace. Le dije que estoy ocupada" aseguró Quinn sonriendo al ver la foto en la que Brittany la habia etiquetado y la que era el motivo por el cual habia iniciado su conversación con Rachel. "Tenes una ventana en tu cuarto?"

La pequeña diva frunció el ceño ante la extraña pregunta al tiempo que sus ojos caían en un gran ventanal al costado de su cama, por donde los rayos del sol ingresaban con gran ímpetu. "Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Igual sí, si tengo"

"Parate ahí y decime que ves?"

"Explicate mejor porque no entiendo"

"Lo que escuchaste, quiero que me cuentes que ves…"

"Umm, okay" respondió, levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia la ventana. Cuando llego ahí, se inclinó apoyándose en la pared y observando todo lo que aparecía ante sus ojos. "Veo un colectivo haciendo desaparecer la marca de Fire Line debajo suyo, seguido por muchos taxis. Y mucha gente caminando… en diferentes direcciones, algunos como apurados por llegar a destino, otros paseando sin apuro"

Quinn permanecía recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, intentando percibir lo que Rachel narraba. "El mundo moviéndose"

"Qué?"

"Lo que ves es el mundo moviéndose, siguiendo su curso… es lo natural, todos debemos hacerlo. La vida se trata de constante adaptación y para eso hay que estar en constante movimiento, todos tenemos un destino, un lugar a donde llegar, y un ritmo al cual marchar"

"Supongo… aunque yo ya no sé el mío"

"Dale, Rachel. No digas eso" reprochó. Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta volvió a hablar. "Qué se siente estar quieta observando eso?" preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza ante la mera idea de que con un ejemplo tan común podía lograr, quizás, que Rachel comprendiese lo que venía intentando mostrarle desde hacía meses.

"Que… que a mí también me gustaría tener algún lugar a donde ir, pero estoy estancada, siento que no tengo a donde ir, ni nadie que me espere"

Quinn dejó que los extremos de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Lo tenes, no naciste para estar sentada mirando al mundo moverse, la Rachel Berry que yo conozco nació para moverse incluso a una nueva y única velocidad, nació para marcar el ritmo"

"Eso era antes"

"Eso era, es y será… te lo aseguro"

"No estoy tan segura"

"Te estas mudando a Nueva York, a vivir la vida que siempre quisiste, perseguir tu destino-"

"Sola, sin mi mejor amigo, sin mi novio. No sería lo mejor quedarse quieto y así conservar esas cosas?"

"No naciste para adaptarte a los demás, en todo caso necesitas alguien que se adapte a vos. No necesitas cambiar para forzar que esa pieza encaje, necesitas buscar la que encaje naturalmente en tu vida."

"Recién dijiste que la vida es adaptación"

"Y lo es, es adaptación, supervivencia, pero para alcanzar tu destino Rachel, no para dejarlo escapar conformándote con premio consuelo."

"Finn no es premio consuelo!" exclamó alzando la voz, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"No? Y porque asocias el concepto con él?"

"Porque…" habló pero las palabras no llegaron, y su argumento se desvaneció en un silencio delatador.

"No me malinterpretes, yo no dije que lo sea. Tu premio consuelo es una vida ordinaria en Lima, a eso me refería. Tu premio consuelo llegaría evadiendo tu destino y optando por la salida fácil"

"No deberíamos hablar de esto, ya se lo que vos pensas de mi relación con él y-"

"No, no confundas las cosas, Rachel. Si Finn te hace feliz, ojala y puedan sortear todo esto y salir airosos… pero no me importa él, y creeme que tengo motivos de sobra para que así sea. Me importa empujarte a la vida que te mereces, y no me podes decir que no sé de lo que hablo porque si pensas hacia atrás siempre lo estuve haciendo"

"Yo…" Rachel se quedó en silencio, la mirada clavada en los transeúntes que apresurados se deslizaban por la acera. Su mente intentaba seguir funcional pero cada vez se le complicaba más.

"Cuando estaba embarazada de Beth te veía a vos y tus ambiciones por un futuro soñado y me contagiabas a querer lo mismo. En nuestras peleas siempre me hiciste saber que yo podía aspirar a un futuro soñado también, que lo podía lograr si lo quería. Siempre estuviste ahí para empujarme en mi camino. Quizás ahora es momento de que yo haga lo mismo, sin importar cuanto eso te pueda molestar… Porque si lo hace es porque en el fondo sabes que tengo razón, caso contrario solo me ignorarías."

"No quiero esto si implica vivir sola. Toda mi infancia la pase sola, gran parte de mi adolescencia… quiero mi adultez también en soledad? No, no es lo que quiero"

"Lo que tenes es miedo… y eso es lógico en la mayoría de nosotros, pero no en vos." Suspiró Quinn destilando dulzura en su voz. "De verdad me decepciona un poco viniendo de vos, jamás te imagine así"

"Quizás nunca me conociste" respondió Rachel comenzando a fastidiarse. La conversación habia pasado de ser despreocupada a tener una intensidad con la cual no estaba dispuesta a seguir colaborando.

Quinn se tensó al escuchar la dureza en su voz, "Quizás no…" confesó con impotencia, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su escritorio, buscando algo con lo que distraer su frustración por no poder llegar a ella, por no poder hacerle ver con claridad cómo eran las cosas.

Las dos siguieron aferradas a sus respectivos teléfonos, pero en completo silencio. Procesando la conversación, buscando que decir, decidiendo si el enojo era para con la otra o para consigo misma por la situación en la que se encontraban. Quinn sin poder ayudarla, viendo que la morocha ni siquiera quería ser ayudada. Y Rachel fastidiada por la incomprensión de todos, en especial de Finn quien era el principal culpable de ponerla en esa situación tan vulnerable.

"Dejaba todo por él, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo…" susurró Rachel, rompiendo el mutismo. "Acepté casarme con él, pero él no quiere hacer un esfuerzo para estar conmigo, nunca se preocupó por conseguir buenas notas que le permitan elegir una buena universidad" reflexionaba en voz alta, dejando que las lágrimas saliesen descontroladas, haciendo temblar su voz, y tomando por sorpresa a Quinn que no sabía que decir o sentir ante ese estado verborragico. "Se la paso yendo y viniendo, lleno de dudas, un día quería alistarse en el ejército, otro irse a California con Puck, al siguiente quedarse ayudando en el local de Burt. Y a último momento cambiando de idea otra vez y aplicando para una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país, todo apresurado… El jamás tuvo un plan, nunca  _creo_  un plan para los dos." finalizó, dejando que la realidad la golpease de lleno y desestabilizara todo a su alrededor.

"Rach," susurro Quinn con tal dulzura que hizo estremecer a la morocha una vez más, por traer aparejado el recordatorio de que estaba hablando en voz alta, pero también por la extraña contención que esas simples cuatro letras le conferían.

"Él nunca quiso adaptarse a mí, nunca estuvo en sus planes" siguió razonando. "Lo único que busco era que yo me adaptase a él… y cuando por fin lo consiguió, cuando estaba decidida a dejar todo por él… Ahí si piensa en mí y me rompe el corazón sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Dios! Es la persona más egoísta que conocí en mi vida… es… no lo puedo creer, todos lo vieron menos yo?"

"Rach, no te hagas esto"

"Que no haga qué? No es lo que decías? Todo el mundo lo vio, todo el mundo se reía de mi… no solo me rompió el corazón sino que me humilló, me…" y Rachel no aguanto más y rompió en llanto, cayendo al piso, hundiéndose su rostro en sus rodillas y exteriorizando el dolor que la carcomía por dentro.

"Rach… Rachel!" exclamó, Quinn, pero la morena no respondía, simplemente dejaba que los sollozos liberaran y apaciguaran un poco el ardiente dolor que sentía en su pecho. "Rachel, por favor hablame, no llores" imploró comenzando a desesperarse. "Perdoname por lo que dije, si te molestó… perdoname. No soy nadie para opinar acerca de tu vida" agregaba, maldiciéndose a sí misma, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar a Rachel tan quebrada en un llanto desgarrador.

No quería ser otra vez más la que provocase eso, ni en Rachel ni en nadie.

"Rach," Habló Hiram, ingresando con una sonrisa al cuarto pero el gesto se disipó y él se quedó paralizado en la puerta cuando fue consciente de la escena con la que se encontraba.

Rachel parecía abstraída del mundo y permanecía llorando, acurrucada en un rincón.

Hiram reaccionó automáticamente y se acercó corriendo hacia ella, sentándose a su lado y cobijándola en sus brazos. "Qué pasa, hija? Está todo bien, estoy acá" susurro sintiendo como Rachel se aferraba a su chaleco con ahínco.

Su mirada recayó en el celular tirado a un costado, encendido, y lo inspeccionó, observando un nombre ya conocido brillando en la pantalla.

Su mandíbula se tensó al notar como el indicador señalaba que la llamada llevaba ya varios minutos, ofreciéndole ese detalle una idea de a quién debía adjudicarle la culpa por el estado en que se encontraba su hija.

"Rachel, por favor! Hablame…" gruñó, Quinn, por última vez, intentando recibir una respuesta.

"Quinn Fabray, no cambias más, no?" sentencio Hiram con crudeza, enojado, dejando paralizada a Quinn, quien solo fue consciente de que el hombre habia cortado la llamada varios segundos después.

Hiram dejó el celular a un costado y se quedó consolando a Rachel con mimos silenciosos, permitiendo que dejase salir todo el dolor contenido, sabiendo que quizás esa era la única forma para dar el primer paso hacia traer de vuelta a su hija, la misma que estaba desaparecía desde hacía cuatro días, pero que habia comenzado a perderse desde hacía meses.

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Te Llevo Para Que Me Lleves series. REARVIEWMIRROR
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> N/A: Esto es un extracto de una historia que deseché cuando apenas tenía un par de capítulos. No obstante este diálogo me pareció interesante y un par de meses después, cuando empecé a escribir About a Girl (historia que, creo, voy a publicar en estos días) me di cuenta de que quizás habia sido una especie de disparador para escribirla y es por eso que decidí subirlo.
> 
> Buena vida!. X


End file.
